Sleepover secrets :
by ghostygrl
Summary: All the girls, plus two new characters, are having a sleepover. is it all innocent fun? or is this author up to something? will have more chapters, please read!
1. Meet the cast! and know the story

"Hey girls! I have a plan!"

All 8 girls came running at me. They consisted of Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Parvarti, Padma, Lavender, Pansy, and my sister, Callie.

"Okay, we are going to play a game. You must choose a random door. Behind 11 doors are 11 of wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelors. I cannot tell you who is each room, only who may possibly be behind the doors. We have Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore."

All girls protested at the thought of Dumbledore, but were excited about the others and were willing to take the risk for the chance of getting the others.

"Okay, so the name of the game is All Night in Heaven. You must choose a door, and spend the night in it with whoever is in there. The men have already agreed to this. But as you may all have heard, the new marriage law was put into place today. So, whoever you pick, you must marry. I am terribly sorry for whoever gets professor Dumbledore, but these are the rules and the ministry is enforcing them. Okay, first up we have Miss Luna Lovegood!"

"Ummm…. I choose door number 3!" she said with somewhat uncertainty.

She walks over there and goes through the door. We hear a slight shriek, but cast it off.

"Next we have Parvarti Patil."

"Door number 1." she says without any pause.

She walks over to the door and opens it. She lets out a squeak of surprise and we see a arm reach out and grab her. She is pulled into the room.

"Okay, next we have Ginny Weasley."

"I want bachelor number 11. I know its my Harry, I just do."

She apparates suddenly into the room, and by the sound of frustration, we know she didn't get Harry.

"Next we have Miss Callie Amidon."

"I choose door number 4."

She walks over to the fourth door and we see her open it. "Oh, Professor."

"Umm… right. Moving along. Next we have Miss Hermione Granger."

"Courtney, may I go last? I don't feel right going next."

'Of course, just get back in line. Okay next we have Pansy Parkinson."

"I choose number 5."

We watch her walk to door number 5 and see her open the door. "Oh, Drakey! I knew I would get you!" "I'm not Draco, you mangy girl!"

"Well, I guess we know who got Lucius. Okay, next we have Padma Patil."

"I choose door number 8!"

She walks seductively over tot eh door and opens it with a quick glance back. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Right, now we have Miss Lavender Brown."

"I choose door number 2 because my Won-Won is in there." she walks over to the door and opens it. "I knew I would get you!"

"Okay, well I guess we know who she got. Now Hermione, it's your turn."

"Um…. Courtney, there are three men left. Is one going to be left out?"

"No, There is actually one room with two men in it. Whoever gets them will marry both."

"Oh, okay. Is that even legal?"

"Yes, since it is the two men who helped create the rules of the law."

"Oh, I choose door number 10."

"Well, go on your way then."

She smiled back at me and opens the door. She looks in and says, "Oh thank god. It's you."

She walks in the room, and I am left by myself. I go to door number 5 and look in. Of course it would be him.


	2. Parvarti's Special Night

Hello readers! I am so sorry about my story, but I just needed to let go and write a story completely random. I have included my sister and myself for fun, because I like imagining myself in the Harry Potter universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or even the base of this plot. I just wanted to put it into my own universe.

* * *

Room 1: Parvarti Patil (from her pov)

"Harry?" I can see his green eyes shining in the dim room.

"Parvarti?"

"Umm… yeah. So what's up?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing much, except that now we are married."

"WHAT?!?!?!" I exclaim loudly.

"Yeah, it was final when you walked through the door."

"So… what do we do now?"

"We live happily ever after."

"Is it really that easy?" I am so hoping it is.

"Yes, except for the part where we have a child born within a year."

"Oh. Bloody hell." well, shit. There goes university.

"Yeah."

We sit there awkwardly, until we hear a tapping at the window. We jump up and Harry goes to the window. He opens it and an owl flies in. Harry reaches down and takes the letter it's holding out tied to its leg. He reads and swears under his breath. He hands it to me and I read it. "Well, hell."

"So, lets not make this awkward."

"Are you mad? We have to consummate our marriage tonight! I am barely just getting used to it!"

"Parvarti, please calm down. We will go to Azkaban if we don't. just think of it as saving yourself from the dementors."

"Okay, Harry. But I think you should know I am a virgin."

"As am I."

I see him reach over and now feel his hand on my cheek. He leans in and pulls my face closer to his. I finally lean in without resistance and our lips meet. I feel sparks and pull back.

"Wow. What was that?"

"Our magic merging. It will slowly mesh together until it is complete. Physical touch just makes it feel stronger."

"Oh."

We both lean back in and feel the same spark. I can feel his tongue running across my lower lip and open my mouth. He pushes his tongue in and I moan from the intrusion. It is foreign to me, and I quite like it. I can feel myself giving in more freely and even test putting my tongue in his mouth. I can feel Harry smirk against my lips and his hands move from my cheeks to my stomach. He runs his hands up and downs my sides and to the hem of my shirt. I pull back and Harry looks at me.

"Is everything okay?" he's looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never even gone this far with a boy. it's all new and I'm really nervous."

"It's okay. I'll go as slow as you need."

He pulls me back into his arms and I feel wanted for the first time in my life. I feel his hands back at the hem of my shirt. I lean back a little and feel one of his hands go completely under my shirt. His hand is on my bare stomach and his kiss deepens as his hand goes completely over my breast. I moan in response and his hand goes around my back and I can feel his other hand go under my shirt and undo my bra. Harry smiles against my lips and pulls it down. Both of his hands are on my breasts and I moan even more. I reach down and grab the bottom of my shirt. I pull it off and Harry moans his response. His kiss deepens even more, if it is possible. He pulls his hands away and pulls off his own shirt. I reach out and run my hands across his chest. He pulls me deep into his arms and onto the bed. Harry rolls on top of me, and I feel something sticking into my leg.

"Harry, take your wand out of your pocket. It hurting my leg."

"Umm.. Parvarti, that's not my wand. I've already taken my pants off along with your skirt."

"Then wha…. Oh." I say in understanding.

"Yeah. Do you want to continue, or wait?"

"Continue, I really don't want to be sent to Azkaban."

He laughs and I lean into him. I feel his hands move around once again on my breasts and it feels nice, until one starts going south.

"Wait." I say nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Your perfect. I just want this to be sweet and simple. Can we not do the whole heavy petting part and just skip to the actual sex part?"

"If that's what you want. It's going to hurt a lot more though."

"I'll be fine." I say with a shaky voice.

Harry leans in and I cautiously spread my legs apart. He manages to wiggle between them and I suddenly feel shy. I tighten my legs around him and he guides himself into me. I feel the intrusion and it's not as painful as I've been told it was. Harry just waits while I get used to him and I nod my head to signal I'm ready. He pulls back out and pushes slowly back in. this pattern continues until I urge him to go a little faster. I am feeling things I have never felt before and suddenly there's a bursting sensation in the pit of my stomach. I feel grained physically and magically. Harry finishes a few seconds later and drops down on the bed beside me. I feel him turn to face me.

"Parvarti, I know this is early to be saying this, but I love you. Not necessarily like a husband should love his wife, but I have always loved you and Padma like friends. I hope this will change and we can be happy together."

"that's so sweet Harry, thank you. Padma and I have always had a crush on you, but I never dreamed that this would happen."

"I'm glad it did."

I look into his emerald eyes and know he is telling the truth.

5 years later:

"Harry! Bring James down please!" I yell up the stairs. I turn to the twins beside me. "Hello little ones. How is Lilly and Albus today?'' I say in baby talk. It's been a good five years. About 10 months after our little sleepover marriage, James Sirius Potter was born. He is the spitting image of his father, down to the green eyes. Lilly Luna Potter and Albus Severus Potter were born just 2 months ago, after a little escapade 9 months earlier in Spain. I never expected to have this life for myself, but I'm glad it did. 

* * *

Alright! That's it for Parvarti's story. I am still new to the whole M rating section. Please feel free to leave reviews and tips to help me write the next chapter! 

Until next time,

Ghostygrl


End file.
